Silver X:Mission Overdrive
by VictoriaAngel
Summary: Bella Swan, an unusual Hybrid saves the cocky irresistible Edward Volturi from a bullet to the heart. She is saved and soon surrounded by volturi men. They are curiously determined to find out what she is. what will she do?Bullet of Love inspired. Warning of dark themes - no lemon scenes and only mild violence!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight-related material not me – just four battered books!**

Summary: Bella Swan, an unusual Hybrid saves the son of Aro, the cocky irresistible Edward Volturi from a bullet directly to the heart. She is saved and soon surrounded by lots of men –volturi men. They are curiously determined to find out what she is and all her secrets. Forced to stay in Voltera for the time being, she will soon go into a war that she is forced into to save all beings on Earth. Will she fall in love with Edward? Will she defeat an old enemy? Will it all end in happiness?

Rated M for extreme violence, swearing (blame Logan & Bella!) and a lemon much later on!

Please R&R! All criticism welcome!

* * *

_Prologue_

**BPOV**

So here I was. Stuck on a bed with a bullet stuck directly inside my heart. Bloody werewolf. I could here the doctor above me trying to save me. He was mystified I guess because he kept cursing profanities under his breath. My body structure was slightly different to the average human – o.k. completely different to a human but that was me. Unique and different are two good ways to describe me.

The men stood in the room, that I could sense, were watching as they saved me. I, subconsciously, felt the doctor remove the bullet. Can't believe I saved that prick and for what? This. Agony and Pain. I might have had worse but this really hurt. That was the downside of being what I was. It was too immense. I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from the never ending screaming.

As soon as I felt the pain subside slightly, I pushed my force field around me visibly. The Dr and the men were shocked. They thought I was a human so yeah it IS a shock for them. Some swore under there breaths. Others gasped in shock. I even felt one or two try to push against the force field. It pushed them back but so much that it didn't hurt them. I brought my right hand to my chest, pushing the knuckles directly to the heart. I had only done this once but it had helped. I would wake in 2 hours and 36 minutes. Great. My body was tired but my mind active. This is going to be so boring. I pushed the long dormant adamentium claws into the flesh and through the heart. It stopped. Seconds later it started beating loudly. I was recovering. I pulled my shield completely in and let my body slide into the dark as my subconscious heard the Doctor declare I was to be watched and under top command 'red-alert'. The ancient leader watched over me as my eyes completely closed in tiredness.

* * *

Right now you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. So I'll start at the beginning of the story. Beginnings always sound the right place to begin.

My name is Bella Swan or Cullen. I can't quite decide which name to with. To most people I'm Cullen though. Anyways, I'm hundred and forty two. I know talk about a _long_ life. I'm a mythical creature.

Yep, we exist. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, mutants and humans all living peacefully on Planet Earth. The humans don't know that we exist – we are just fairy tales passed down each generation that eventually faded away.

The real children of the moon live far away from Italy and are almost extinct. They try to live peaceful lives and don't hurt humans (except when there is a full moon). The shape shifters are all over the planet taking on wild animal forms, in packs. They live peacefully and do their own thing. We barely hear from them. I know of one said pack near my home. They are the Quileute tribe. Human men (and one woman) turn into wolves and pass on the genes to each generation. They fascinate me. They have immense strength, invisible speed, extremely hot temperature and emotions tied to their change. My family and I have a treaty with them.

I should talk about the vampires; I am after all related to them. Vampires aren't Hollywood's version of what they are. They have superhuman strength, invisible speed, cold hard skin, sparkle in the sun, frozen at the age of change, immortality, they are unharmed by garlic, holy items, or wooden stakes; they have reflections, and are able to be out during daylight. Vampires are also capable of eating human food, though their bodies are unable to digest it and they must cough it up later. They do not have to breathe, but typically find it uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell. All vampires possess supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is flawless and has the texture and feel of marble. Newborns and natural diet vamps have bright red eyes. There are some covens or families out there that are vegetarians – they live off the blood of animals. They have golden eyes instead of red. Most vamps drink from humans but my family doesn't.

The vampires are ruled by four leaders called the Volturi. The basic coven is Aro (a collector of gifted vampires and his gift is tactile telepathy), Caius (no known gift but simply sarcastic/sadist), Marcus (he can be empathic to relationships but went into a apathetic existence since his mates death) and Aro's adopted yet beloved son Edward Volturi (who is the vamps world equivalent of a major playboy and arrogant jerk). Tosser. Aro and Caius both have two wives – Sulpicia and Athenodora. They are cousins, from what Carlisle told me when we had a discussion on the Volturi and their rules. That's just the family. There's is bigger than us. There are 32 members of the guard – the most gifted being the Elite. Ha! Sadists most likely. There are the twins Alec and Jane. I don't know much about them except they are extremely powerful and prize possessions of Aro's. Also, Emmett, Jasper, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Reneta, Afton, Corin plus many more are guards. My family have warned me several times that they would 'collect' me because of my uniqueness. Who knows if I could defeat them or not? I may be very powerful but could I be able to kill off the entire vampire royalty without a mutiny within the vampire community? My answer: I had no intention of going near them. If only life was fair.

My Family is made up of full-vampires: there's Carlisle, my dad, Esme, my mum, and my sisters Rosalie and Alice. We are vegetarians and live as a family. We currently reside in Forks, Washington. Carlisle is a human doctor (he's all but immune to human blood) and Esme is an Interior designer. Alice and I are posing as juniors at Forks High School and Rose is a senior.

Carlisle was changed 300+ years ago. He lived in Voltera - more on that in a second – and found a more suitable way to live his immortal life as a human by being a vegetarian. He changed his wife Esme after she fell off a cliff as a suicidal attempt in the early 1800' fell in love and married. I was part of Carlisle's coven back then as their daughter. Still am. I love Carlisle as my dad and Esme as my mother. You couldn't get to better people. My sister Rosalie was changed in 1931 by Carlisle. She was engaged but her ex- fiancée gang raped then beat her to death with his 'friends'. After she was turned, she went back for revenge. I helped her and support her decision. Like Rosalie, I am very wary of men but thanks to a few important males in my existence I decided at the time that killing of every male on planet Earth could wait till later. Going back to Rose - We helped her through her issues and upset as she was, she settled to our way of life. Carlisle would only change a person if they were dying, he is too compassionate to be that evil and take away someone's life.

Alice was changed in 1920 (aged 19) but she can't remember any of her human life. We later found out her parents put her in an asylum because of her visions. That was Alice's gift – she had premonitions as a human but can see the future, a more enhanced version, as a vampire. Her visions are subjective because the near future can change for different reasons. My hyperactive pixie sister loves shopping yet I hate it. She wants a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo car for Christmas which I plan on bribe her with – what? Someone has to prank my 300+ yr daddy. I love her all the same. She joined us in the early1950's and we completed as a family.

As I have already told you my name is Bella. Just Bella. I don't really have a surname. I go by Swan sometimes but the majority I take the surname Cullen. I'm 142 years old. I'm a half-human/half-vampire hybrid. The only one of my kind. Also, I'm a murderer.

A long time ago, 356 years to be accurate, Aro wanted a specific human to be changed. His name was Charlie Swan. He was 35. Eleazer, a then-member of the guard, saw his gift as a telepathic with mental shield. The ability was similar to Aro's son Edward. Charlie was turned by a vampire called Philip Dwyer. Phil was a member of the guard who changed humans into vampires because he had very good blood control. That is his gift. Charlie took up residence with the Volturi, only he became best friends with Carlisle Cullen. They took on the vegetarianism diet and after 6 decades left Italy. They set themselves up in the United States. Carlisle trained as a doctor and Charlie kept his role as a law enforcer in the human world. Carlisle found Esme and they lived near Charlie for a while.

Eventually, Charlie found his mate. Her name was Renee Higgenbotham - Nichols. A human. She wasn't dying so he didn't change her. She was told his secret. They fell in love deeply. The only immortal to fall in love with a mortal. Nobody in the vampire world knew other than Carlisle and Esme. The volturi knew he had a mate but not that she was human.

Charlie and Renee married and had a real, human honeymoon. They were in love and made love. Everything was fine, they were happy but being in love with a vampire came with its cost.

Renee ended up pregnant with Charlie's baby. At first, they were beyond happy with the news but then it turned deadly by the second week of pregnancy. She loved _it_ unconditionally and so did Charlie. The _monster_ inside her broke her ribs, pelvis and finally spine yet she still loved it down to her last breath. The pregnancy wasn't normal and lasted a month. When Renne gave birth to such a _horrible monster _she died. The _creature_ ripped itself from her abdomen. Charlie and Carlisle tried to save her but couldn't. They were too late. She was dead and Charlie couldn't live anymore because his soul mate died. He named that _creature_ _**Isabella Marie Swan**_. He loved his daughter very much and didn't want her to feel guilty because it was his entire fault. Mom was gone so Dad gave me to Carlisle and told him to bring me up. Carlisle and Esme took me in has their own. Carlisle was too compassionate and let Charlie go to Italy to beg for death. He couldn't live anymore. However, before Charlie left Vancouver, a certain evil vampire turned up. Phil had always had a weird obsession with Renee and when he heard what had happened he planned to kill Charlie. His temper won and Charlie wanted his death quickly so he could be with Mom in heaven. Carlisle found out and hated Phil for killing his best friend. He brought me up as he promised and the rest as they said is history.

As the only one of my kind I can't research myself and find out the information I need. I have all vampire traits but can feel pain despite not being able to die, sleep, blood runs through my veins (not appetizing unless I'm bleeding), my heart beats fast, my temperature can warm up and I can eat chocolate. I only like eating chocolate because human food is partially gross. I also like Vodka and brandy. I drink animal's blood but A+ blood is lovely yet addictive. That is the only vampire trait to blood minus the veggie diet because I faint from the smell of other blood groups, like my mum.

I have long waist-length brown hair, brown eyes with specks of gold from my diet, full pale red lips, pale complexion and a small nose. I look beautiful because my mum was very pretty and dad's inhuman beauty resulted in me being a very pretty one. Ha! Like as if!

Dad was gifted but so was mum as a human which is incredibly rare. She could create a physical shield and use her telepathy within the same room as others. Dad trained her for ability –that's how they met accidentally in 1867. They were true soul mates. Neither deserved to die and it was my entire fault. The guilt will always be there for eternity. Both my parents were gifted and I was inherited with their gifts. I have strong, optional telepathy. The only problem is when I meet a new vampire I haven't meet before I detect their strong emotions and the reasons behind them. I can easily block them out though. I can create a mental and physical shield. It is like a second skin. I can make the physical shield visible or invisible. I can stretch my shield over an entire continent but I need to hunt lots before I do it. Also, my shields can be manipulated.

My main gift is advanced ability manipulation. Eleazer and I realised that my gift has four parts. I can copy, steal, block and share other Mutant and Vampire's gifts and use them optionally. If the Volturi knew I existed I would be there number one prize possession. I am a weapon of mass destruction by easily breathing. My not-so-simple existence is a result of death and my constant companion is death. I don't fear my death which makes me more deadly. Not many know of my existence. The Quileute's (to an extent), my family and the Denali's do but that's about it. My existance must be a secret because if people knew I exist it would break the vamp rules and put my family or thoose who know into danger. F**k Italy; I ranted in my head. Also, the X-men know. Humans on this planet only just understand mutants exist. The X-men are a world wide mutant organisation protesting for equal rights. Nobody is prepared for knowing that the supernatural world exists. That definatily includes me since as the only one of my kind I want it that way. To agree with both sides means I am less lonely plus it is the right thing to do. The supernatural world, weather it be vampires, shape-shifters, aliens (ask Jack Harkness) or hybrid (me) is better off being secret. They (mutants) are old acquaintances from a long time ago.

Unfortunatly, that story will come later.

* * *

**Friday,13th september 2010**

_The worst day to live... My Birthday..._

_and my parent's 142nd _anniversary_ of death..._

So here's how I ended up in my situation. Carlisle and Esme were going to Isle Esme – the Island Carlisle bought for Esme –to 'relieve some stress'. I don't want to know about their sex lives. I really didn't. They were my parents, not through blood, but I loved them just as much. I suspected that Mom, Dad, Rose and the Pixie were 'busy' to give me space to grieve on today of all days. It wasn't a surprise. They had done it before. I didn't want to read their minds to work out the truth. I didn't need their pity. That and I respected their privacy a lot. Rosalie and Alice were on a 4-day shopping trip in New York. Typical. Shopping. Alice really has a bad addiction regardless what she says. I don't need telepathy to work it out.

School was on autumn break for 2 weeks. I was at home and alone. On my birthday! Not good! Sigh. Friday TV was boring. I looked at the rarely used fireplace, just above the mantlepeice. There were a few cheap birthday cards(that were obviously bought from Wal-mart) signed from my Alaskan cousins and my mutant friends. I knew there was a reason why I liked Bobby and Rogue. They accepted things and never pitied my. Fantastic friends and ex-collegues.

I pulled myself of the sofa, checked the answer phone - a message from Esme saying they were staying an extra 2 days on her Island – and locked the door. I got into my silver Ferrari F430 spider and sped down to the local supermarket. After paying Mr creepy-stalker Vile Mike Newton for several chocolate bars, I walked back to the car. Before I reached it, around the corner stood two Quileute's. Not only 2 Quileute's but werewolves. Freaking' werewolves. I stopped and pressed myself against the wall. I didn't want them to a) attack me despite being on neutral land and b) find out I was snooping in on their conversation. I was about to turn around when I heard a snippet of the conversation. I stayed and listened to the whole conversation.

By the end of it I was paler than usual, and felt panic and dread overcome my body. _**They were plotting on killing Edward Volturi**_. They reckoned killing the 4th ruler in line of the vampire throne would mean an all out war between werewolf-shape shifters and vampires. This would shake up the whole supernatural world. It was in retaliation of the Volturi finding out they existed. Edward had found them after a hunt when talent searching about 11 months ago. The _dogs_ were 17 in number but highly skilled and could equally take on a grieving volturi. Apparently, La Push had secretly become a boot camp under the council's noses. They had a gun. Edward Volturi would have a bullet made of werewolf blood, claw and fur straight to his silent heart. It would make him burst into flames. This would make Aro declare war. I couldn't start to comprehend this act of hateful murder. The wolves gave me the details of the entire plan after I used telepathy on them. They still couldn't sense my presence. Thank you, invisibility power.

As soon as Embry Call gave Jacob Black the weapon, I ran to my car and was at home less than 5 minutes later. I spent the entire night chewing over what_ I_ should do. The Volturi clearly didn't know about the plan. What if this meant war, or worse they found out I existed and killed my family because I knew. I remembered the time I was in _that Place_ and how I begged for death and my family to be safe every stinking day. The mutants saved me. That was enough to make up my mind. I was going to save Edward Volturi by taking out Jacob Black. I was a murderer so why not? My parents were not the only people I had ever killed. I loathed Edward Volturi but not even an arrogant prick of a player like him deserved death unjusticelly. I was going to save Edward Volturi but on the sly so the Volturi would never find out. No one would be the wiser, Jacob Black would have his memory of the event permantly repressed, my family and I would be safe and Italy would never know I existed. Everything was going to plan. I booked tickets to Voltera, Italy quickly online. It was there I found out that it was going to be Saint Marcus Day. Great, a national vampire celebration day in our world and an assassin to stop. I changed my plans slightly. I fell asleep at my computer that night. In the morning I grabbed my only spare clothes that remotely looked interesting. I didn't know why. I was wearing skinny black jeans, a black jacket, a graphic blue T-shirt that said _'Not just a pretty face'_ and black/gold trainers as I walked out the door. Alice would throw a fit if she knew that this was my outfit to stop an assassin then again she would threw a bigger fit if she I was stopping the assassin. I was grateful that her visions made me appear blurry.

I was at the airport in less than 2 hours. I boarded my flight. You'll never believe who I was sitting next to. Yep, the infamous Jacob Black. The woman at the desk was defiantly female – and a brainless sheep for not seeing a 'sexy bad boy' (her thoughts NOT mine) onto a plane with a gun. He smelt terrible yet at the same time a musky forest scent. He stayed far away from me and when I wasn't looking he would look at me. His thoughts guesing what I was. I got bored so pulled out of his mind. His gun was inside his jacket, he travelled light.

I travelled light too with a small leather rucksack. I had the spare house keys, my state-of-the-art laptop, my gold locket with the family crest hidden under my jacket (translation:secret technology created by myself as a mini-power access it is open the window to reveal a button that presses to project a screen. It can manipulate people/objects using my gifts I have acquried, through my basic DNA codes connected to my ability to control matter particals when I am less thirsty. Only to be used in emergencies or when it needs updating), my mobile, a silver wrist band (actually another manipulator to control telekinetic and matter particals via mental control) ,a black credit card connected to one of many personal off-shore bank accounts and the hidden earpiece technology inside the heal of the trainers. I used an invisbility sheild around myself and the bag when going through security at the airport. Hey, I need a few essentials to stop an assasin! I had already booked the same hotel as Jacob Black. Hint:Laptops on 1st class flights are always a good thing. My plane landed late on Saturday night. I couldn't believe I was doing this. In less than 2 days I had become the key to the brink of war about to be declared.

The same buissness man on the plane was sharing the same hotel. Must be a coincidence. His name was J. Jenks. He had come from Seattle as a lawyer. He looked at me funny like he knew exactly what I was. I didn't bother reading his mind without arousing too much suspicion from Mr. Black and the other passengers. He kept sweating bullets. Odd. I ignored him and watched one of my favourite movies _Finding Nemo _on the bigger screen that most passengers were watching. We arrived in Voltera almost 24 hours later.

I paid a cab to get to the hotel, signed in as a guest and the minute my head touched the pillow I fell asleep in a small cosy guest room.

_T__omorrow I would stop an assassin and prevent a war between two different species. Nothing much to worry about were my last thoughts. _

**O.K. so rushed this bit but I set the scene as best I could. The X-men will be in this later on. I know it's long but I gave you the information you need. Thanks for reading. Please review. Next chapter coming very soon. This story is inspired by Bullet of Love by 42santababy42. You need to read that story –its way better than mine. Thanks.**

**Love VicoriaAngel xx **


	2. The special shot

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight related material. 42santababy42 owns the twilight fan fiction story Bullet of Love and Rein. It inspired this story. Many thanks. Again.**

**Here is the next chapter**

**To answer some question**

**This is a Bella/Edward story – Stryker is the old enemy!**

** was a simple reference to BD; he is Jasper's solicitor on a trip to Italy. That's the reason why he is on the plane. He knows about Vamps and has realized that Bella is connected with them and Jake Black is some form of mythical creature. He has a small cameo later. **

**Up until the dream this story is closely linked to Bullet of Love by 42SantaLove42.**

**I have changed the rating to M permantly – you have been warned as of now! I will update next just before Christmas and then every week after that to finish this story. I have mock exams coming up soon! Chapter 1 UPDATED!**

**Now on with the story...**

**BPOV: The special shot**

**

* * *

**

_**15**__**th**__** September 2010**_

_**Italy, Voltera**_

_**10:35**_

O.k. _that_ plan didn't work. I woke late – destroying my alarm clock as it woke me from my happy dreams of chocolate – and discovered that Jacob Black had already left. I showered and pulled on yesterday's clothes that I refreshed with my powers. I took my possessions. After leaving my room, I tried Black's room. The cleaning lady was rather rude and said that she didn't keep tabs on the guests. She swore in Italian and continued her job.

I didn't see the buissness man J. Jenks anywhere which was good – I wasn't in the mood for being stared at as the freak. I left after paying a rather big bill in the lobby area. Talk about rip off. I now have a hatred of cheap hotels. I searched the crowds for Jacob Black. I had less than 20 minutes to find him. He was going to assassinate Edward Volturi at 11:00 am near the clock tower.

The crowds were full of people wearing red cloaks. All from different nations coming together for Saint Marcus's day. To celebrate the fact that St. Marcus drove away the Vampires centuries ago. Ha! They never left Voltera.

* * *

I needed to find Jacob Black quickly without getting any attention. I had 8 minutes to find him. I kept to the shadows as much as possible. I pushed through the crowds where men, women and children of all ages dressed in red, plastic fangs in their gobs and enjoying the festive. I pushed past to the clock tower. Something caught my eye. Near the shade was a big oak tree, a vampire shooed away the attention off a bunch of human girls. It was Edward Volturi. He clearly wasn't in the mood for _that_ attention. Filthy jackass. A little space away from him was a group of full vamps. They were clearly his guards. They wore black cloaks, their hoods up. Their red eyes standing out. They gave out the warning of DANGER to the humans without a doubt.

They were looking at me strangely. Before I could get a good look at them I dodged into the shadows away from the sunlight. Then I saw Jacob Black. He was near a staircase just above Edward Volturi. His gun pointed directly at his heart – marking his target. Edward or his guards had clearly NOT noticed. Talk about being thick in the skull. EURGH!

Nobody in the crowds had noticed and nobody would notice if I crept around to Black and teleported him away from here. I would be quick as possible. I knew the bullet would be soundless as only mythical creatures would hear it. No human would hear it but could see a sparkly vampire being hit and realize that the world wasn't as it was this morning wasn't a good thing. As I deliberated, I was brought out my thoughts as the clock tower struck 11 O' clock. This was it. I wasn't ready. Black had his target fixed and was about to pull the trigger. I rocked on the back of my feet and ran at vampire speed towards Edward Volturi. I landed a few feet in front of him and spun around to face Black. I stared at the gun too late.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Jacob Black had already pulled the trigger and the bullet came towards me at intense speed. I felt the impact as the bullet went right through the flesh. Then there was the pain.

**Please review. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Love V xx**


	3. The Vampire Doctor

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight related material! 42Santababy42 owns Bullet of love plot and Rein (he's so cute!)! **

**O.k. so the last chapter was a little short but this one is longer. Enjoy!**

**P.S. review and tell me if you want any questions answered! LOL! Look at the bottom of this chapter for my explanation on lateness.**

**Playlist: **(In no order)

**- Danity Kane - Damaged [OFFICIAL VIDEO]**

**- Armin van Buuren ft Sharon den Adel - In and Out of Love **

**- Freemasons ft. Bailey Tzuke - Uninvited (Official Video HQ)**

**

* * *

BPOV: The Vampire Doctor**

_Pain!_

It was the only word that could sum up this physical agony. The bullet had torn through my skin, directly to the heart. If I was a normal human it would have killed me. Oh, yeah! I forget I am far from normal. I'm the freak. I stumbled a bit and fell near the staircase. My heart was beating uneveningly – too fast.

A babble of voices broke out as I listened to distract myself slightly from the pain.

"Oh my god! Did you see that young girl get shot! Look she is falling down the stairs!!! Quick somebody help her."

A human woman screamed within the crowd. Great – the humans had seen. This would be hard to explain. Hopefully the Volturi wouldn't notice - I trailed off half-wishing, already knowing that it was impossible...

"Oh come on. A human who saves an indestructible vampire! I mean _hello!_ That is so stupid" came a man's voice. No, a male Vampire. His voice was rough and a little – cat-like was it? He sounded like he was sneering at me. Mmm...Maybe later I would give him a case of how to shut up permantly....

"Hey, who was that...stupid girl getting in the way... I want to kill that disgusting leach!" the infamous (almost-assassin) Jacob Black screeched. Loudly.

"Mmm...Her blood smells temping!" came another vampire's voice. His honey voice was strained. He sounded he was having problems with my blood. Great – another problem to add to the list.

"Stupid human saving my Eddie for nothing." Came a high pitched girl's voice. It was fast as a vampire yet so child-like at the same time. It was sweet yet sneering at me! Humph! These vamps seriously needed to gain some manners.

"She is losing a lot of blood, shouldn't we help her" came a worried Vampire voice. It sounded soft like a teddy bear and so boyish. He sounded like a teddy bear too. Odd...

"Well she should be dead by now being a silly human and all..." the cat-like voice trailed off.

"Shut up Felix, she won't die! Even if she is falling down stairs..." Came the teddy bears voice. He sounded worried. So the cat-like vampire was called Felix. Then it hit me.

**I was the human girl falling down the stairs**. Well crap!

I knew I wouldn't die really. Metals harder than that had tried to harm me in worse situations. I would be in agony for hours if someone didn't get this damn bullet out of me. I wanted to scream and shout but my voice wasn't working. Maybe I was dying, I mused. Then I thought of my family at home and what that would do to them. No, I could not be selfish. I would fight for them. If nothing else mattered, they did.

"Shit! The humans want to know what happened. What do we do?" came another male vamp voice.

"Alec, Demetri and Jasper get Edward in the Castle as soon as possible before more shots are fired. Somebody find the shooter and put him in the cells quickly. That's an order. Go!" came a deep musical papery voice. It sounded old. It showed authority. I heard 4 sets of light footsteps retreat as soon as he spoke.

"Master, what do we do with the human? I am awfully hungry!" said the sweetly horrible girl's voice. Another problem – I was the main meal on the menu being half-human and all.... that really was disadvantage to what I was. _Snack-time here I come_, I thought sarcastically.

"This human has shown bravery by saving my son. No matter how unnecessary. She will be saved. We are in debt to her. Jane, go fetch Dr Rein immediately. Somebody – Emmett – Go pick her up before she falls anymore. Get her in. She needs to be treated urgently!" came Aro Volturi's voice. So it was the ancient leader that spoke. He sounded compassionate – something he defiantly wasn't known for within the vampire world. His voice was with such authority no one dared refuse him. I heard Jane – the little girl with a high-pitched voice - grumble under her breath as she walked away.

I stopped falling down the cold steps – which hurt too –and was picked up by this Emmett fellow. He seemed huge, I could feel his muscles in his arms already, but there was nothing but safety and softness radiating from him. I knew my powers were weak. I could not hear anyone's thoughts and my shields were _just_ staying put in place. I was dying but I had a feeling that it wouldn't work. Again.

I knew I had gone from the sunny outside weather to a cosy elevator inside by the atmospheric change. I was in the Volturi's castle. Smashing. I was in their Castle. Possibilities of being held captive weren't on my top 10 things to do list at the minute. Could things get any worse? _Just wait to they find out what you are..._

"Hey, silly human! I'm sorry that you're in pain because my ass of a cousin won't die because his large ego won't allow him! I hope you survive-"he paused"- you're blood is so strong and delicious. No wonder my brother Jasper was affected badly by it. If he was holding you, he would have drained you completely by now – "He paused again clearly in thought before he resumed"- don't worry though, my silly little human, no one will touch you. You saved my cousin and I'm grateful. I hope you won't tell anyone that or I will feed from you myself."He chuckled once without humour."I'm very sorry that you're in pain." He whispered the last bit in my ear. His voice was teddy bear like and boyish. So my brother was called Emmett. What? Brother? No way – I wouldn't tell anyone I had thought that. Esme would love an excuse to adopt a brother....

I let the thought trail off and concentrated on my surroundings. So Emmett was caring and more compassionate than the others. Mmm...a compassionate Volturi soldier! No way, the only other one I knew be Eleazer. He was great as uncles go.

So Emmett was Jasper's brother and Edward's cousin. Wow. He seemed to have a big family. I was usually lonely even with my family and had always wanted a big brother. Shame he happens to be a Volturi Guard.

I felt the cold tunnels as Emmett carried me to an unknown destination. Em – the nickname I had christened him - was going at vampire speed now so I would be at the place where we were going soon. Pain tensed in my chest and I bit my lip nearly drawing blood as not to scream. The pain was very bad. Almost as bad as - DON'T GO THERE my brain screamed at me. I complied. I couldn't even wriggle in Emmett's arms because the pain washed over me and kept me fixed still so bad I could barely move. I was going to personally have harsh words with that werewolf. Maybe threw him off a cliff for fun...er, no Carlisle would strongly disapprove and that could brake the treaty somehow. Grrr...

Another spasm of pain came and I whimpered loudly. Emmett soothed me gently, murmuring words of comfort in my ear. He really was nice by first impressions. He also had good bloodlust by the looks of things. Odd for a Volturi soldier – even Eleazer had real problems too at the beginning of changing to our veggie diet.

I entered a room. I had a feeling this is where I was going to be healed by the mysterious vampire doctor. I knew that Aro and the ancients had gone back to the festivals to calm everybody down and would return shortly. A few male vampires were in the room including Felix the cat. I knew a few of them were checking me out by the whispers of Felix and another vampire called Santiago. Emmett went stiff as a statue and I presumed he was glaring daggers at them.

"Shut up, cat." – He called Felix a cat like me (go bro!) – "stop checking out her ass and boobs. She's just been shot. Have some morals, you twats." Emmett said, his voice laced with venom and anger.

I instinctively knew that the male vampires were not going to get into a fight with Emmett right now. I was so going to kick Felix's butt when I was better but before I was out of this place. Bloody stupid dickhead....Felix. Not Emmett. Never Emmett.

"Ah, Emmett, thank you for bringing the girl." came Aro's voice. So he had come back from the festive. That was very quick.

"That is a lot of blood." It was the smooth as honey voice from earlier; it was filled with longing. For my blood probably. My blood is a mixture of human and vampire scent, both of which are very strong and delicious smelling. Not to mention the metal from adamentium which covers it by 5% but still smells gorgeous. Just to shorten this, I am not in a good position right now; my blood would be the best thing that any of these vampires had ever had.

"Back off of my silly human, Felix." Emmett sounded threatening. He called me his "silly human". How cute is that?

This place is seriously messing with my mind. _Hello, brain? You, Bella Swan, are the most powerful being on the planet. Fact. Maybe getting shot means I have become immature. I hope not. No offence to Emmett._

"_Your_ human?" Felix sounded cold again, and a little amused.

"Yes, _my_ silly human. If you touch her pretty little ass, I will personally have to tear yours apart and there shall be flames, man." I have a pretty butt? A little one?

Whatever and yeah right. Monsters are NOT pretty. Still poor Emmett doesn't know that; I internally sighed.

"You do have one thing right, moron, she _does _have a hot butt." Felix was just asking for trouble now. I mean, Emmett feels _huge_. He could tear lots of things apart.

"Oh, man, you better just be glad I am holding her right now."

"Yeah, you are _holding_ her all right." _Can anyone say "awkward"_, I thought. I had to admit that it was sort of flattering, but they were just comparing pride.

"Enough," Aro said in a low voice.

It was silent for a few beats and then the girl, Jane, came in and addressed Aro, "I found Rein. He is coming."

"Alright, Jane, thank you. Go find a nice human to snack on." Poor, poor humans...my heart truly cries out to them.

"But-"

"Go, Jane." So she wanted to stay? Why? I hated when I couldn't read minds. Please cure me know Doc... I need the pretty little sounds in my pretty ugly head. Amen. Bipolar anyone?

I heard Jane run vampire speed out of the room. I listened to her running steps until I couldn't hear them anymore. More footsteps appeared closer.

"Well, well, when Jane said that a 'little, stupid human girl got herself shot' I didn't know that it was not a 'little' girl. In fact, this girl looks to be about Edward's age, maybe a little younger. Not as old as Jasper or Emmett and not as young as Alec…

"Definitely not little." I could feel Dr. Rein's eyes roaming over my body. "That is a lot of blood."

"That's what I said, Rein." Of course, it was Felix. Does the guy ever shut up, I mean, really? "And I also agree with you that she is hot and in no way a _girl_."

He better have been inferring that I am a woman and not a girl because if that cat is calling me a man, he will go down. I am a lot of things, but a _man_ is not one of them. Born female, going to die female...

"I never said she was hot." The way that Dr. Rein said it made it clear that he was ending that discussion. I hope he has a mate. I really have enough admirers (stalkers) as it. Worst thing is that I am not even beautiful. Bella Swan-Cullen is medicore average looking. Has been, always will be!

"Emmett, could you put her on the bed, please, carefully." It was a statement, not a question. This doctor has power, too. Like Aro. I hated being blind. God, this is embarrassing. Powerfulist being on Earth resorted to relying on blood drinkers. Not that I am complaining...yet!

I felt really, really comfortable sheets moving beneath me as Emmett placed me carefully on the bed. How could someone so big be so gentle? I tried to keep up the façade and look like I was passed out.

I almost jumped up and ran when I felt smooth, cold hands touching my chest. It made some of the pain from the bullet go away, and that was nice, but it was also very uncomfortable. Then he started to rub his hands over my forehead.

"This is not possible."

"What is it, Rein?" It was Aro, and he sounded very interested in what would astound this doctor.

"Aro, this is not possible. She is a human. This isn't-"

"Perhaps she is not human."

"She has to be. What else could she be?"

"An angel." This was a different voice than what I had heard today. It was childlike.

"Alec, angels do not exist." This was Felix, of course, the ultimate talker. _So Alec is a child or a pre-teen at least? That is just strange. Didn't they, like, extinct out the vampire children?_

"She has certain… beauty attributes of an angel." Alec argued. His voice may be pitched to sound like a child, but he is very wise-sounding. _Weird_. This whole place is weird; _I gotta get out_.

"I have met an angel, and she may look like one, but she is not one." Dr. Rein sounded amused by Alec and Felix's argument.

"I think she is a pretty silly human; I mean, she jumped in front of a bullet to save my stupid cousin who won't die, 'cause his pride won't let him." Emmett, thank you for that brilliant comment. It was bang on.

Everyone decided to ignore that statement. I bet if Edward was actually here he would do something about what Emmett said and he would prove just how "bad" he is. I think he is pretty stupid. Not Emmett, never Emmett; he couldn't be stupid, though, he could act pretty stupid.

"The bullet went directly into her heart. Directly."

Really? No shit Sherlock. I knew that before I even got hit that the bullet was going for my heart. It was very nasty last time. Grrr...I keep going back to bad memories. Maybe the professor should put a more powerful lock on some of my memories that keep coming back to haunt me. Oh, yeah! He did! I love Sarcasm. At the end of the world, I better die with Sarcasm. I love Charles really. My saviour and mentor.

"But how can she still be alive? Humans tend to die once you take out one of their main organs, dude." Felix sounded confused. It was a nice sound. I'm glad my pain puts him out of his sarcastic comments, though I make a lot of those too. I am really getting tired of Felix's remarks; I've kinda had it up to here.

"Don't call me 'dude'. I am not your friend. I do not like you," Rein said. I was beginning to like this doctor more and more. Hopefully, we will become friends. No – DO NOT BECOME EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED BELLA! Rule number one. I think I broke it when Emmett brought me here. Oops.

"And she still has her heart; it just has a bullet in it at the moment." I heard him curse under his breath (everyone could hear him, even I) because my body structure was slightly different to the average human – o.k. completely different to a human but that was me. Unique and different are two good ways to describe me.

"I have an Idea. I hope it works. It is danger-"

"What do you mean dangerous? HOW dangerous? WILL SHE DIE?" Emmett's voice started to get a little hysterical. I felt Jazz move his feet slightly and a wave of calm came over me. I was already calm thanks Jazz. Note the sarcasm.

"Emmett calm down. Rein please do tell us this idea of yours."Aro's level-headed voice stood out with authority. I felt Emmett calm down completely.

"I suggest that we take out the bullet and see what happens. I have a good gut feeling that she will find her own way to heal. Her body is not entirely human. I know it sounds far fetched but the evidence is conclusive. An example would be that her blood's scent is covered by something, like a metal and a sweet scent. I checked her ribs – she has an extra one unlike humans. I would never believe that this is possible. I even theorise that she is not from this planet." Rein concluded.

Poor rein, thinking that I was an alien. I supposed that to anyone else that would be the only theory. The Vamps had clearly not heard of Mutants. Not that I was one obviously. When I awake I must tell him I am defiantly from Earth. I vaguely heard Aro agreeing with Rein and Emmett giving up but he did threaten Rein that I must be carefully taken care off. Em was very perspective. He could tell on some deeper level that I was powerful and it would be a bad thing if I die. Mutants aren't as powerful nor Vamps as I. Thankfully, my family see me as Bella the person - not Bella the almightily one.

The men stood in the room statue still, that I could sense, were watching as Rein saved me. I, subconsciously, felt the doctor remove the bullet. Can't believe I saved that prick and for what? This. Agony and Pain. I might have had worse but this really hurt. That was the downside of being what I was. It was too immense. I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from the never ending screaming. My back arched from the bed slightly. I slipped slowly into an almost unconscious state.

As soon as I felt the pain subside slightly, I pushed my force field around me visibly (using the last of my energy). The Dr and the men were shocked. They thought I was (probably) a human so yeah it IS a shock for them. Some swore under there breaths. Others gasped in shock. I even felt one or two try to push against the force field. I think Emmett was one of them. It pushed them back but so much that it didn't hurt them. I brought my right hand to my chest, pushing the knuckles directly to the heart. I had only done this once but it had helped save my life. I would wake in 2 hours and 36 minutes. Hopefully. My body was tired but my mind active. This is going to be so boring. I pushed the long dormant adamentium claws into the flesh and through the heart. It stopped. Seconds later it started beating loudly. I was recovering. The men were beyond confused.

I could still hear voices perfectly, but I felt like I was dreaming. The loss of oxygen was overwhelming my body to where it couldn't function. I no longer had to pretend that I was passed out, because I was right on the edge of it; my body was already too weak to move.

Emmett still didn't sound too happy, "What if she had been awake?"

"She isn't. Well, I don't know if she is, but she is showing all the signs of being asleep." Dr. Rein sounded a little flustered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" This voice was unfamiliar. I guess it was just another vampire that I didn't know, in the room with a very bloody human with an exposed chest. Nice. Good thing I wore a bra. Although, this is going to be so embarrassing when I awake.

"Well, I can't feel her brainwaves, but she is breathing slowly and she is not talking. Common sense says that she is sleeping. And after being shot I can't blame her. It is probably better for her that she can't-"

"What do you mean?" Several voices said.

"How are you unable to feel her brainwaves? You felt her head, Rein." It was the unfamiliar voice again. He sounded very frustrated.

"For some reason, I was able to feel her heart vibrations and lung movement when her shields were not up, but I couldn't feel her brain movement. She may be brain-dead, but I think that that is very unlikely as she was hit in her heart and not her head-"

"Is there something wrong with her head?" The voice was still frustrated, and if it was possible, a little threatening.

"I just told you that I do not know." Rein was matching his tone with the other man's. "Why are you so interested? You can read her mind. Is it working properly or is it not functioning correctly?"

The last part sounded like it _wasn'_t talking about my head.

"Yeah, why are _you _asking? Ha, ha, ha. You are the 'master-mind-reader' here." Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the large room, bouncing off the walls.

"I..read..mind," the unknown man's voice mumbled. He clearly didn't want to be heard. Rein seemed to know what the man had said, though, and something occurred to me.

"You can't read her mind? Really? Well, now we know that something is wrong, but it might not be with her mind, Edward." Rein seemed to be taking joy in this fact. I knew that the mind-reading thing could only be Edward. Ha, knew my memory wasn't too bad.

"Nothing is wrong with me. She is a freak. You can't read her brainwaves, and I bet father won't be able to hear anything, either," Edward scoffed.

Edward Volturi. He can't read my mind? Charlie's shield never allowed Edward in – was it the same for me? And how would Rein be able to feel brainwaves? Is that his ability, to feel… organ function?

Huh. I needed to use Eleazer's power once I awoke. I need to find out what these vampires do –with their gifts.

_This place just keeps getting weirder_, I thought. Weirder than the Mutants school although that's pretty cool.

"Now, son, don't base my power on the failures of yours and Rein's." Aro was playfully scolding, but there was no mistaking the force behind the words.

"If I touch her I will know-"

"Aro, you might consider waiting until she is awake to touch her. It would be polite to wait for her consent. Especially if she is an alien," Rein said. I heard a few Vamps scoff at that idea. I have a good idea that Felix, Demetri and Santiago don't really care what species I am anymore but rather what cup size my bra is. Stupid fucking dickheads (Felix/Santiago: not so much Demetri).

"Of course, of course."

"If you can, when do you estimate that she might wake up, Dr. Rein?" If you can believe it, this was another voice that I didn't recognize. _How many vamps are in here_? Are they all men?

"It is very strange, Demetri, she is healing a speedy rate." Rein placed his hand over my wound, touching the corners with his fingers.

"What does that mean?" Demetri asked.

"It means that she is getting better really fast, stupid." Felix said.

"_It means_ that she heals faster than a normal human. I may be wrong, but I believe that she will be fully healed within the next day and a half- two days tops." Dr. Rein sounded pretty confident, but I don't think that he has ever been in the situation where he didn't know the exact answer on his patient's condition.

I don't think he would know anything about me.

I'm sure he wouldn't.

"So my estimate is that she will wake up in the early morning sometime."

"What do we need to do?" Emmett asked. I'm not really sure what he meant.

Aro seemed to answer my unspoken question.

"Our shooter needs to tell us some information. You, Felix, Jasper- possibly Alec and Jane, if it comes to that- will be in charge of getting the answers.

"I want to know _what_ he is and _why_ he tried to kill my son. Ask him if he knows what we are. _Information is the key._ Make him talk.

"Do not tell him whom he shot. Do not tell him anything. We will deal with that when the human girl wakes.

"Go."

"Wait, I think someone should keep a constant eye on the girl. I want her to be placed under **red-alert**. That's top command. It would help if she isn't of this planets origin." Rein murmed the last bit lowly but everyone heard naturally. I decided to allow the darkness descend because I was very tired. You would be surprised how tired you get when shot with a bullet. Aro and his brothers (who remained faithfully silent although I could practically sense Caius scowl at some random object) murmed their agreement. I had a feeling that Aro wanted me to be an alien. To explore and prison a new life form. Then again, he would jump for joy when he finds out about my extraordinary talents.

I heard a few pairs of shuffling footsteps leave the room, and then I felt air in my ear. It was a voice I didn't expect to hear, especially with such menacing words;

"I will make sure this guy suffers," Alec whispered. The darkness fully descended and I knew out of instinct that the true ancient leader (Aro) was watching over me as my eyes shut completely out of exhaustion.

* * *

**I would like to explain why this chapter took so long. It took 5 months to post because I have school coursework, my 6****th**** form application deadline and interview, homework and whole lot of drama at home. I am truly sorry to loyal viewers but I have been writing this chapter slowly. I have revision and my final GCSE exams coming up soon. That means **The Receptionist** fanfic is on hiatus but I have decided to write an exclusive chapter and another chapter all about the ending. The story will be officially up for adoption because I don't have the heart to delete it. **Bad wolf Reincarnated** and **100 years too late** are on temporally hiatus and will be completed by summer 2010 once I have finished this story. The next few chapters will take a while to plan, write and upload but once my exams finish in mid-June: afterwards updates will continue frequently every 3 days. I guarantee this arrangement won't be two long over the next 3 months. Loyal viewers are needed to review this chapter. Terribly sorry for the incontinence. Lol!**

**Love V xx**

**P.s. Chapters will start to have a playlist. The songs don't have to mean anything to the chapter but may have inspired certain aspects of it. I hope you enjoy listening to them. My account has been updated with better images. Also, I love the new Eclipse trailer! Not as long as the New moon one but just as good. Check it out Please! **


	4. petition

Please, my loyal fans, copy & paste this then send it to our wonderful *cue the sarcasm* fan fiction moderators ASAP! Stand against Critics United and The Honey Bee (sneaky and cowardly cyber-menaces).

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Victoria Angel


End file.
